


Reset Till You Love Me: An Undertale

by FuzzyWuzWriting



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding Press, Corruption, F/M, Gaslighting, Human'd, Monster Girl, Straight Shotacon, agegap, cumflation, excessive cum, oversized cock, psuedo incest, timetravel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting
Summary: A Commissioned WorkFrisk, or the unknown Human as most know him, has been wandering the Underworld for unknown Resets. Only one thing has really kept him going, and he decides he's going to go back to the beginning and see how far he can take the best relationship he's ever had.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Reset Till You Love Me: An Undertale

The boy had wandered for… he’d never really kept count, and didn’t plan to start now. And was pretty sure he’d go crazy like that flower if he did. But he’d been all over the Underworld, and was pretty sure he’d met every monster there was. And overall he didn’t mind them… a few times he’d felt odd urges to do things, and even given in, but he’d always reset long before he could let those urges drive him to do worse. 

The one thing that truly felt the same, more than the rest. Was when he was greeted by her. 

Everytime she towered over him, a benevolent figure in a purple robe with white fur. Fur? Yeah, she was a monster. And she’d scared him a bit the first time he met her but only for a few seconds. It only took a moment of gazing into those warm red eyes to know she only had the best intentions. And the best pie! Toriel was a tall goat-like monster with floppy white ears, and small upturned horns on her forehead and a set of fangs always protruding from her rounded muzzle, and somehow always had a smile for him. 

He stayed in touch with her more than anyone else while he roamed. Often calling her on the cellphone that she’d given him, even if he only ever said a couple words at a time she always seemed to understand what he was saying or wanted. Just good motherly instincts he guessed… and that thought led to a mistake and a change in things. 

He called her one day and when she answered he breathed out the word. “Mom.” And immediately froze up. What did he just say?!

“Huh? Did you just call me... ‘Mom’?” His heart felt like it was in his neck and he could hear the awkwardness in her voice. “Well… I suppose… Would that make you happy? To call me... ‘Mother’?” He didn’t answer, he couldn’t, but she somehow knew it wasn’t just a mistake. Her voice came back, her tone as cheerful as ever, maybe even more so. “Well then, call me whatever you like!” *click* She hung up on that farewell.

He was surprised, and a bit red faced. He called her back. Stumbled over his words, and ended up saying she was pretty. Now he could hear the definite embarrassment, but no anger in her tone as the lady monster giggled. “How adorable… I could pinch your cheek! You can certainly find better than an old woman like me.” *click* And with that more than a little self insulting phrase she hung up again.

Now he’d gone from embarrassment to indignity. He could not find better than her! Uh… Red faced he dialed one more time, and repeated himself a bit clearer. “No. I can’t, you’re pretty.” 

Getting out the entire sentence had been some trouble, but worth it for Toriel. “Oh dear, are you serious…? And after you said you want to call me ‘mother…’” She was silent a moment, and he wasn’t sure what to think. “You are an… ‘interesting’ child.” *click* 

And she hung up again. He stood there for a while, silent and thinking. She’d enjoyed the compliment, he was pretty sure. And being called mom… even if it had been an accident. Or had it? It felt right. He looked ahead, there was the castle, the king inside. And possibly an end to his constant resets. He frowned… and reset again.

When he saw Toriel again, as she saved him and brought him to his home he found it as easy as ever to return her smile. “You’ll be safe here child.” She told him, and this time he told her to her face.

“Thank you Mom.” She looked at him in surprise and he could tell her face was heating up some, the fur on her cheeks taking on a red hue only available to a magical creature. She smiled at him, and didn’t argue with it, or even question it. 

The next morning instead of leaving, and even trying to fight her, he decided to stay a while. He found her in the kitchen making breakfast. “Smells good… mom.” She beamed at him, and served up the food quickly.

“I hope it tastes as good honey.” He took a bite and nodded with easy assurance that it was.

When she sat down with her own plate, he looked at her and decided he wanted to keep reaffirming what he said in the past reset. “You really are… very Pretty Mom.” She blushed again.

“Oh… You can do much better…” But he was already cutting her off, his brown hair swishing from side to side as his head shook rapidly.

“I can’t. You’re… beautiful.” She’d come to learn, by instinct at this point from many resets, that he was short with words, and only said what he meant. She became red faced and looked away demurely. 

“Oh… you’re so sweet.” He got up from the chair and moved next to hers. Even sitting to his standing she was quite a bit taller than him,but he wasn’t imposed in the least.

“Mom… can I have a…” He swallowed, and couldn’t quite say it. She was a bit red, but her smile was quite honest. 

“Alright… How about your cheek?” He blinked. She understood! She always did… The tall woman bent over, her mouth coming closer. He turned his face away, and his cheek faced her mouth. But at the last moment he just couldn’t resist. He grabbed her face and turned his own to kiss her directly. 

“Ah!?” She shouted around it, and pulled away a hand coming to her mouth as her face seemed to glow with heat. “C-child?!” but he just smiled, a bit of blush on his own face, but not ashamed in the least. She looked away, shaking her head minutely. “Oh… You are indeed very full of determination aren’t you?” He nodded to that, feeling more full of the stuff than ever!

But he sat back down to finish his meal. Afterwards she showed him through her small library of books. Some of the lesson’s she’d prepared for possible students. Her dream of teaching never far from her thoughts. He asked questions, and never strayed far from her. You'd think she’d be annoyed to have this small human child attached to her hip, but instead she seemed to cherish it. 

When night came he stopped by the room she appointed for him. “Can I… sleep with you?” He asked.

She frowned and shook her head. “Honey no… it wouldn’t be proper!” She patted his head, but something in his gaze stopped her.

“I… might leave soon. I’ll miss you… mom.” She went rigid, and her eyes even started to water just a bit. She looked away, and sighed. 

“A-alright My child… come. You can… you can sleep in your mothers bed tonight.” He smiled and followed her.

Her discomfort got a bit worse when it was time for bed. Toriel’s sleeping outfit was a much shorter robe with no sleeves. Something more flexible in bed, but would also reveal quite a bit of her body. Her long white furred legs up to her hips, and from the sides. She held it up, with the child not far away, and decided she couldn’t wear that. She’d just wear her normal robe… but when she turned he frowned.

“You’re sleeping in… that?” He stared at her normal outfit and she felt herself grow embarrassed. 

“Well… mommy doesn’t have any other night clothes prepared for… well sharing my bed in.” He frowned more and turned his head confused.

“Thats… dumb. I don’t care… I’m just tired.” Now she just felt silly. She was worried about exposing her body to a child? He wouldn’t care at all, would he. She smiled at him, and shook herself out of her funk.

“Oh, I’m being silly, you’re right. Ok, I have some I’ll go change.” She stepped out of the room and came back a moment later.

His eyes widened a bit, and a heat rose to his cheeks. She looked… different. Her legs were long, with that same smooth white fur. Her thighs and hips though, they had been hidden by the robe, and their rounded out nature was… extremely feminine. And all that led up to her chest. Toriel's normal robe was double layered, a thick purple fabric with a delta over a lighter white shirt with long sleeves. Now she just had on a much lighter top that wasn’t quite sheer, more like a tshirt that had been worn down to almost threadbare.

He could see more of her figure than ever before. Her stomach was just large enough to be seen as a shape through the top, not large, just soft and padded by comfortable living with a lot of pie. But more visible was her bust. Toriel’s breasts seemed absolutely massive. Some of that might have been an excited childs tunnel vision, a laser like focus on a very interesting set of boobies. But he could not stop staring, and his point of interest was obvious.

She grew very embarrassed, and started to back up towards the door. When he smiled and looked at her eyes. “So… pretty.” Her face was on fire, but she stopped reaching for the door knob, and even answered his smile.

“T-thank you My child…” Toriel’s long lashes fluttered as she composed herself. Then it was the boy’s chance to disrobe.

He stripped off his shirt, which she figured made sense. Then he pulled off his pants, and she started to worry. He hooked his fingers in a set of briefs that she did EVERYTHING in her power to not look at the crotch of! And she let out a yelp. “No!” he stopped, looking up. “Uh… I understand you may… sleep in the nude, but um... Not with Mommy? Ok?” He frowned again, but slowly nodded and pulled his hands away.

She still worked to only look at him above his neck line, and not think of the rest. Especially not the slight hints of something… large in his briefs. Something that could very well be the source of a young boy's massive determination.

They got into the bed, under the covers. And after a moment, he found himself being spooned by the much larger woman. Who despite her trepidation was feeling extremely content. She was warm and comfortable, and the feeling of her soft fur against his body was amazing. Though he did have a hard time not thinking about her body. Despite that the comfort was too much, and he fell asleep first.

In the middle of the night he awoke, to find that she’d rolled over onto her back. He moved to face her, and his eyes had adjusted well enough to make out the shape of the curvy woman sprawled somewhat. He moved closer, putting a hand on her stomach. He could feel it rise and fall with her heavy breaths… He extended a leg and put it over one of hers, then nusteled into her side, his head on her tricep.. He was just on the verge of falling asleep again when Toriel rolled back over and was facing him now. She snored lightly, and he realized he was face to face with her breasts. They were covered, but he knew they were there. It didn’t take long for his determination to make up his mind. 

One small hand came up and felt her breasts. He let out a small shuddering sigh. It was amazing… so soft and warm, a pillowy like fluff that called to him. His determination grew. He moved closer, and squeezed harder, and something between his legs began to throb to life. It was so uncomfortable in these briefs… He grunted, and it was a slight struggle, his great determination both helping and hindering. The great size of it driving his desire to be free, but making it more difficult to push them off around it. But finally he got his briefs around his hips, and that thing, that hard piece of pure human determination… was free. And grinding against Toriel’s stomach.

And that felt good. He grunted, and his hips swayed some. He brought up both hands and started to squeeze at her barely covered chest while the hard thing between his legs rubbed against her. Toriel grunted, the pressure on her stomach uncomfortable, but the feeling on her breasts something long missed. She snorted slightlyn and an odd scent filled her nose. Familiar, but not quite like anything she’d scented before. She’d never smelled an aroused human.

Finally her eyes began to drift open, she heard grunting, and felt small firm hands groping her breasts. Her eyes went wide, and the pressure on her stomach suddenly sped up! “W-what? Child?!” It was too late, with a grunt the horny boy ground his raw determination against the curvy goat woman and with a small strangled moan came. His thick cock, spurted out over her soft stomach. It was so much! Some of it splashed up to her breasts, and some landed on her thighs, but most of it ran down the side of her belly to pull on the bed. “Agh!” She shouted in alarm.

He looked at her, panting hard as she scrambled out of the bed. “What did you do? Oh my… augh!” she looked down at her body and all the thick human seed on it in shock and just a bit of disgust.

He looked at her. “Sorry… you felt… good… Mommy.” And before he could think about it more, he reset.

____________________________________________________________________________

He sat in the flowers thinking for a while. That had… escalated quickly. But not in a bad way. Well, maybe at the very end. But he’d had fun… maybe he could have more fun with Toriel? With Mom.

He made his way back to her, doing most things the same, but one thing changed. A breakfast when he asked for a kiss, when she went for his cheek… she didn’t pull away when he caught her mouth. Her eyes widened, but she wasn’t completely shocked. She’d instinctually known it might come, and she still gave him the kiss. And it was better this time.

He smiled at her after, and thought her cheeks were burning, the emotional goat mom smiled back. 

That night his determination was as big as ever, and sure enough she woke up in the middle of him rubbing it against her. “Ugn, W-what? Oh my child… you should stop! You should be…” and he came on her…

She didn’t pull out of the bed, just sighed. One hand rubbed her stomach and his cum was thick between her fingers. “Oh… my child, what did you do?”

“Sorry mommy… It felt good. You’re just so… pretty.” She looked away, and he reset.

____________________________________________________________________________

The next reset he got his kiss, and it was nice. Then when bedtime came he found her staring at his groin more, no longer surprised he stripped down. And unable to resist the urge to look and see ahead of time that indeed, the boy's determination was large. Even soft there was a large thick bulge in his white briefs.

When he got in bed, she didn’t spoon him this time, she instead faced him directly. She never fell asleep and he didn't feel comfortable playing with her breasts… But as his exhaustion caught up with him, he curled up against her. She cradled him, and his head nuzzled against her breasts.

He woke up in the morning with her still holding him. And in the morning his determination was great, it was awake and ready to seize the day. But for now it was instead grinding against her… She had rolled over in her sleep, and now her soft bottom was facing him.

He heard her snores and didn’t hesitate. He wormed his briefs down and his length immediately pressed between her thighs. His small hand snaked around her and actually went under her shirt to grab her breast bare for the first time. He started to hump her soft bottom, feeling her tail shake against him. He grunted, and the woman gave a small moan in her sleep.

“M… Mommy!” he grunted as he came, and in that moment she awoke. She was immediately aware of what was happening. His small hand groping her bare tit, his fat determination shooting thick human soul juice between her legs. 

And that he’d done it while calling out to her. Her heart fluttered, and her paw rested on his hand. “Oh… My child…” the warmth of it between her thighs… she enjoyed it. His determination was for her apparently.

____________________________________________________________________________

He made his way to her, but the feeling of getting that far just to go running away again in a reset, when he saw her, he found he missed her quite badly. And so he hugged Toriel tightly, nuzzling her soft stomach as the surprised woman held him. It felt right to hug this human boy. Even if he quite boldly rubbed his face against the underside of her breasts.

He looked up at her and changed things then and there. “You’re… my mommy now. Ok?” 

Her great heart thudded heavily, and her pupils dilated. This strange human boy she was to rescue had claimed her as his mother? But… it felt so right. She nodded. “Yes… My Child, I’m your mother.” 

He smiled at her, a wide one and for some reason she knew such large shows of emotion were important for him. Rare… and it made her heart flutter to see it. “You’re beautiful… mommy.” 

She took him home and this time he didn’t wait for the next day. She served him some pie, and he asked for a kiss right there. And he got it. And then he asked to sleep with her. And she agreed quickly. This time she didn’t hesitate to wear her comfy nighty to bed. And as they laid, she rolled away, and invited him to spoon with her.

It was a bit too much for him, and he couldn’t stay patient. She was on the verge of sleep when she realized he was moving. Pushing his white underwear down, and the fat bulge of his determination being freed. Her heart was pounding, and the place between her legs began to moisten. 

His length pushed between her legs, and his right hand curled around her. Under her nighty, rubbing along her stomach, it cupped her breast. This boy she’d just met today, so full of determination… and now he was grinding himself against her panty clad bottom. And she let him. She smiled, and bit her lip. And when he came… she gave his hand a squeeze. 

It surprised him, he was so eager that he’d convinced himself that she had fallen asleep after all! “Sleep my Child, rest your determination for the morning.” He gave her breast a squeeze, and quickly fell asleep.

In the morning she cleaned herself up and made breakfast. She had put on her normal outfit, and didn’t speak of the night. It was strange, and possible wrong, but also very pleasant. He’d obviously enjoyed it immensely.

“Mom… Why you always… dress like that?” He asked, and she blinked at him, then down to her robes. 

“This? It's… my clothing. They fit me as a teacher don’t they?” She frowned, she liked her robe, it was comfortable. He nodded, but still looked unhappy. “What… would you rather I wear?” She asked. And the boy bit his lip. 

“Less…” And she flushed badly, and looked away. 

“Ill… I’ll think about it, my Child.” She left him to read one of her favorite books, one on snails and some recipes for them. 

In her closet she found an older outfit. One that she’d worn when was queen… Something that fit the monster queen and would always excite her husband… 

It wasn’t too dissimilar from her robe, a similar purple color. And it had the familiar design in the front… Only the lines on the side weren’t lines, they were where it stopped. It hugged her figure, which was a bit plumper these days… and broke open above her hips. The two white lines where her old robe had seams were instead pointed inward to an inverted triangle that made it to her ankles, and left plump soft hips and thighs on display. 

She looked into her mirror and blushed badly. This outfit had been revealing 500 years ago and quite a few pounds lighter. She was much chubbier now. Or perhaps pleasantly plump? She had her hands across her chest, kneading her fingers, but finally she pulled them apart. To reveal that the circle at the center of her outfit was much larger in this version, and it wasn’t cloth but an open hole in the fabric. A keyhole design that displayed cleavage.

She felt so embarrassed! But… she wanted to see his opinion on the old outfit. “My child…?” She called as she left the room. “I… found something different. It is a bit ill fitting after all these years. But perhaps you’d like it more? Though I do feel a bit… lewd.”

She had hope in her voice, and as she turned the corner there he was. He had stood up to face her, the book in hand. But looking at her he dropped it. His eyes were wide, and his breathing sped up some. And finally, she could very clearly see the bulge of his determination growing. She found it so easy to stare directly at it, as if she’d grown used to looking in that direction.

“Wow…” He said, and she blushed even more, but kept her hands to the side to show the outfit. “Can you.. Turn?” And she nodded slightly and began to spin. When her bottom was pointed his way he gasped slightly and she stopped to look back. 

He’d stepped closer, her ass was amazing. The outfit in the back couldn’t even come close to covering her bottom. The slits up the side were pushed around by her immense hips and curvy round ass. To where only the crack and a few inches of her cheeks were covered. It was almost like a bathing suit that drifted down to a strand of cloth between her knees rather than loop inward to connect to the front. He breathed out one word.

“Thicc…” And then he reached up with both hands to squeeze her ass. 

“O-oh! My Child?!” his small arms were surprisingly firm as he groped and squeezed her ass. He wiggled the cheeks up and down, then spread and squeezed them. He let out a groan and she gasped as his hand left then came back with a sharp clap to the right cheek. “Oh my!”

But she didn’t stop him, and the boy kept playing. “Fun…” He said and she couldn’t help but smile.

“Do you… do you like it? I’m just some little old woman you know… I’m sure you could do better…” In reply he smacked her other cheek, and hard. She moaned slightly, unable to resist.

“No. Mommy is… the best. I love it… Love you.” That was a lot of words for him, and the content of it made his heart race.

“Oh… my child… I… I love you as well!” she’d only met him yesterday but it was true! How could it not be, she’d let him use her thighs for release, then dressed up in this outfit just for him!

“I need… want you.” He said, and stepped back, undoing his pants.

She turned around, and watched with bated breath as the sweet, adorable human boy undid his pants and his determination was freed. It was indeed massive, she could say it with surety looking at it. The boy was tiny compared to her estranged husband, but his girth put the poor king to shame.

She had a hand on her face, panting hard. “Help me… Mommy.” he asked? Or was he commanding her? Either way she felt conflicted. It was so wrong… and this wasn’t just getting out his urges in bed! But… she wanted too… 

“I... “ She looked away, but nodded to herself. “I think I can… help.” She picked the boy up, and lifted him up onto a counter. His stomach was level with her face, but his head was still clear of a ceiling made for comfortable monster habitation.

And his determination? It was inches from her face… she decided to use her paws. She gently wrapped them around the shaft of it, and began to stroke. He groaned and worked his hips some. “M-mommy... “ She shuddered to hear his voice, thick with need. He wanted more. She looked at his cock, the size of it… and an idea came to her. A socket for his tool, but something not so taboo? Maybe…

She reached down and squeezed her chest while hooking two clawed digits into the hole in the center of the design. She lifted her bust and he could see the soft fur inside of her breasts meeting. “How bout… here my child. Put it here, and let mommy take care of your determination!” And he did, he angled it right and pushed his throbbing length in between her breasts.

She moaned, and squeezed them around him, and the boy cried out in lust. “So warm… Mommy! Ung!” he began to hup her chest. His small hands went to her head and carefully gripped her horns, just big enough for his hands. He fucked her soft warm titties. His balls, dangling down behind his cock were quite large as well, she found herself not surprised, not after cleaning up their contents this morning.

“That's it my child! Use me… use mommy’s lewd body for your needs! Oh… Oh my!” She gasped as he got rougher, and using her was exactly what he did! He began to cum, and she felt it. His thick gooey spurts flooding between her breasts. It was so much, gushing down her front and giving a warm sticky covering to her bosom and soft stomach, down her thighs and even around her toes. 

“Oh! So warm! So thick! Oh so much for your mommy… You amazing humans… No monster could compare to this much… determination.” She said the word so huskily, he was panting but his cock wasn’t softening. “Oh my child you do love me don’t you? Quite a bit!” He was panting, but he nodded, and with a grunt he pulled back.

His determination, his long towering fat boy cock loomed over her. It was throbbing and one final spurt of his cum smeared across her face. “Oh!” 

She gasped, and unable to resist, she opened her mouth. Her tongue came out and licked it off her lips while the boy watched. “Sho… good… very thick… Mmmm… Oh, it reminds me of my favorite pie filli-GUCK!” He cut her off by shoving himself into her mouth.

He’d been too excited, too turned on, and his determination at an alltime high he stayed more hard than soft after that first orgasm, and as she licked up his cum, he let loose and just followed instinct.

Toriel's eyes went wide as his cock, fat and thick, and covered liberally in his gooey… tasty… boy cum was pushed into her mouth! “GUCK GUCK!” *SLURP* “HURK GURK!” He made it to her throat with it, it was immense! She was far larger than him, with a muzzle longer than a human by far, and yet his cock pushed past her mouth, her teeth, and into her throat to test her gag reflex thoroughly! She’d never been used for this by anyone… But her sweet little human son loved it! 

He used her face, he fucked her gentle mouth. Somehow avoided any damage from fangs, the powerful mage Toriel, Queen in hiding of the Underworld sucked, slurped, and throated his veiny determination for all she was worth. And when he gasped and shoved his body against her, her muzzle against his smooth pelvis, she felt his thick splooge pulsing down her throat. 

It just kept coming! Even more than the one before, she was convinced her love fueled his own determination, and she worked her soft padding fingers to milk it all out. One paw gave his swollen balls a gentle squeeze, and the other tried to stroke his cock till he shoved it all the way in. Then she instead gripped one soft bare butt cheek of the boy and her eyes glazed over as his cream filled her.

More and more, with loud “Guck… guck.. GULP!” Sounds as her throat bobbed and worked to take every drop. To not let any go to waste. It was all her sweet human son’s determination… all of it flooded her belly. 

When he finally let go and pulled back, his cock came out of her throat in a long and very slimy pull, drool and other liquids dribbled down her chin.

She panted, mouth open and not caring if more fluids dribbled down her front. The inside of her robe was drenched with boy cum. And she stood with her stance a bit wider than normal. Her belly had ballooned out. Swollen up and sloshing with human boy cream. “Oh,,, I’m so very full… Hmmm it almost reminds me of…” Her eyes got far away for a moment and he could see it, her thinking about another way to fill her belly. But she shook her head and smiled at him finally. “Oh… so much my child… You rest now… Mommy needs to... Clean.”

He frowned, and before she could wonder why-

____________________________________________________________________________

He had been caught up between just getting more blow jobs, or wanting to push for more. He knew it would take longer to get to his final goal that way, so instead he just reset. His determination to truly make her his was winning out.

When they met for the first time again, she was wearing her older, tighter outfit. And when he gazed at her body plainly, she blushed but didn’t look away. He told her she was his mother, she agreed… And later on he used her breasts and her mouth. She only had to cook for him, and she did so with a full belly as she backed with a smile on her face. He slept with her in bed and humped her from behind… She was too full of cum to face him, but she was wary of letting him pull down her panties to take more. He still got his load out, but was far too annoyed to sleep, he was so close!

____________________________________________________________________________  
____________________________________________________________________________  
____________________________________________________________________________

He pushed boundaries, and he pushed into her throat. He convinced her to add a choker to her outfit just so he could break it on their next meeting. On all fours he grabbed her horns and fucked her till it snapped. The pop of the leather going matching up almost perfectly with the gushing flow of seed that filled her belly.

The sight of love Toriel as she pushed up to sit on her haunches, painting hard with cum dribbling from her mouth and the leacher choker barely holding on… She didn’t even notice it much, her eyes were hazy, and her belly was so very full. 

He finally got the point where upon first meeting him she saw his bulge, and with only mild prodding the sweet goatmilf got on her knees there and sucked his cock not far from where her flowery son had last been seen.

But he couldn’t get more than that… He had an idea. It would take great determination! No, not his cock, actual determination and self control. He sighed and reset again. This one was going to be a pain, bu the had to try...

____________________________________________________________________________

In the greatest show of determination yet, he reset and… treated her like a stranger. He smiled at her. And stared at her outfit. He didn’t call her mom, and instead she brought it up herself during dinner. Asking if he’d like to treat her as his mother while he was living here. He agreed with a smile.

He saw her staring at his crotch, but he did nothing about it. And that night she offered her bed… and he carefully, demurely refused. The look of shock and hurt on her face, followed by confusion was almost painful for him. Though a small part told him it was her own fault for being difficult…

That night he snuck out of his room to hers… curious. And inside she was on her back nighty pulled up to reveal her tits, one of which was being roughly fondled. The other hand was shoved into her panties. The boy stared with wide eyes and suddenly throbbing determination! He eased the door open as the large monstress’ hips spasmed and she moaned. “Oh… why… why do I want him.. I want him to be with me… To be mine… Just for… for-Ahhhn!” She moaned and then heard a voice.

“Mommy?” Her eyes went wide and she looked down. Between her own full breasts and spread thighs she could see him standing there. Looking at her with wide eyes. 

“M-m-my child!” She said, and he was stripping down as he stepped forward.

She wanted to stop him but all she could do was watch! “W-what are you doing in here?” He tossed his shirt to the side clambered up onto the bed. His young eyes drank in her lewd uncovered form. She should be covering herself, or yelling for him to get out! But all she wanted was for him to see every inch of her, every curve. And then he gripped the edges of his pants, and the underwear under it, and with a shove he pushed them down to his ankles and stood tall before her.

“Oh m-m-my, what… DETERMINATION!” She gasped out as the sight of his immense girth was there before her. 

“I want you mommy.” He said directly, and she found herself nodding, panting like an animal. She gripped and ripped her panties fully off, and with a grunt spread her legs wide. 

“Take me! Take your Mommy now!” He nearly fell onto her, and his mighty determination found her entrance like magic and with a hard thrust the human drove himself into her. “AAAhhnnn!” She came right then and there, her eyes wide and rolling back, tongue lolling out of her fanged muzzle. Toriel the monstress shuddered as her body was wracked with the strongest orgasm of her life! And then he started to thrust into her.

The boy pushed her legs back, and angled his body to point down. His small hands sunk into the soft flesh of her under thighs as his length impaled her. His girth spread her out, and with a moan he started to thrust with everything he had. Toriel's mind going blank as she gave into the mating press from the adorable human. 

“Hng…! Hng…! Hng…! Mo... Meee!” he grunted out with every few thrusts and she slowly managed to bring her gaze down, mid orgasm to lock eyes with him. 

“Do it! Oh yesss… My child fill your mommy with your… your determination… with your… your CAWK!” And he did, loud thwacks of his smooth hips on her furry ones, getting louder as her pelvis was soaked in sweat and her own pussy juices. His heavy balls colliding with her and her hold just feeling more stretched out than ever before in her life! 

And with a loud wordless groan the Boy shoved himself into her, his hands grasping to roughly grip and squeeze her breasts, and then the heat of thick human seed filling her monstrous womb. His cock so deep she knew she’d never be able to be pleasured by another monster, not when this human child had so easily shaped her pussy into the shape of his cock and made her his in every way. 

She moaned, and he pulled her face down, kissing her. Their tongue swirling as the last few spasms of his hips emptied out his swollen balls into her, her orgasm lowered cervix sucking up every drop in a mad desire to use his seed properly. It swelled up her insides, pushing her belly out in a new way she’d only felt once before when with child. Oh god she wanted it again now, she wanted a child… with her child? Oh she was a terrible mother, but a very much loved one… and wasn’t that all that mattered? 

As he grunted and rested on her expanded belly, she knew it was so. All that mattered was his love, and his determination for her. Oh… so much of both as well.

He laid on top of her, using her body casually. He squeezed her chest, and on a whim pushed on nipple, completely uncovered into his mouth to suck on. Toriel moaned, feeling herself blush. But it was only fitting her son would want to suck on her warm teets… she only wished she had milk for him. But she had plenty of love. 

When he started to hump her again, she noticed his brow was sweaty, his gasps a bit more ragged. “Oh, my child… let your mommy take care of you.” He raised an eyebrow, but let her. She had him pull out, a small moan of longing as he did, but then she encouraged him to lay back and relax.

She grunted slightly as she got into position. Straddling the boy and his long thick meat. He gazed up at her in wonder. “Do I… please you my Child? Is this old woman's body worthy of your? She had just a hint of honest worry in her voice.

Crouched over him she had tossed aside her shirt and was more bare to the boy than ever before. Her massive breasts were ripened to perfection on her chest, her wide hips seemed enormous folded under her in a crouch before his cock, and her belly, normally just a bit soft had now expanded with cum from his first foray into love making to the point where it swelled out as if she was already several months pregnant.

He looked at her with wide eyes and nodded. “You’re… beautiful mommy. I want you… all of you.” She flushed, but smiled with pride, and her arms raised up behind head to make her chest and stomach even more prominent. The boy let out a small moan just at the sight, and she felt in that moment more sexy and wanted than at any point in several hundred years with her husband.

She lined up her still dripping pussy with his cock, and with whimper engulfed him. “Oh! Oh! OOh Yes!” She started to bounce up and down, grabbing at her tits. But then he reached up, wanting to do it himself! She lifted her arms up, locking them behind her head as she bounced up and down, eyes rolling back in her head in orgasmic throws as her sweet human child played with the breasts that belonged to him, and enjoyed watching his goat mommy impale herself on his cock.

As she reached her next orgasm her panting breath filled the room and her moist folds squeezed the boy like a vice. She came hard, and had to reposition, no longer crouching she straddled him, and rode him short, but incredibly deep grinding motions. Now her breasts were even closer and the lucky boy pulled one to his mouth to suck on with glee. And just like that, sucking on her perfect fat titties and having his cock ridden in a desperate lust, her new son moaned into the soft plush breast and came again.

She locked eyes with him, her’s wide in shock as her stomach seemed to fill more, and more, and while excess cum gushed out onto the bed, his legs and balls… She felt her self nearly black out for a moment. She was a wanton slut, riding this perfect human childs cock, and taking absolute joy and glory in his willingness to fill her womb like never before…

Eventually she pulled off, and he cuddled next to her. The boy slept… woke in the night to take her two more times, then decided he wanted to try one more reset… And see if he could go all the way at once.  
____________________________________________________________________________

When he found Toriel this time, she was wearing her sluttier outfit, a choker in place, and was redfaced and happy just to see him. She swallowed hard before introducing herself, her mouth was watering so badly… something about this boy, seeing him, smelling him.

“You’re… my mommy now.” The boy said, and she let out a shuddering moan and nodded rapidly. She fell to her knees before him. 

“I am My child… Your loving mother here to protect and care for you!” He nodded, casually taking that. Then he reached down and started to undo his pants and shoving them and his briefs down. He didn’t bother with his striped shirt, he had something to prove, and newly reset needs to fill.

Toriel didn’t try to stop the boy she’d just met from stripping, one hand pressed to the side of her blushing face as she stared at his determination, hanging between his knees. “Oh my…” 

“Turn around mommy…” She did, getting on all fours before him. He pushed over the small piece of cloth that barely covered her ample posterior and sure enough, no panties. The boy smiled, and his cock became hard shockingly fast. “Mmmm….” 

“Oh… do you like it My child? I do worry that you could find someone else than this old woman…” He didn’t bother answering the silly old dialogue, and instead he dived in and began to tongue her ass.

“Ohh!” Toriel moaned, gasping. The boy licked and tongued her as taking heavy snorting breaths of her feminine monster musk. She grief out more and one hand began to pinch a nipple. The boy pulled away, smacked her ass with one hand and the other placed his length between her cheeks. She looked back, worry and fear, but not for a second thinking to try and stop him. But that hole was entirely virginal, she’d never even thought to use it in such a way. And now it belonged to.. To this amazing, perfect, wonderful little human boy she’d met today. 

“Mine…” Was all he said, giving her ass one more smack… before lining his throbbing precum dripping tip up with her tight puckered hole. And with a grunt, he shoved it in. 

“Oh My Child, YES!” And there, not too far away from a certain demented flower Queen Toriel took a human’s cock deep into her ass. His great girth spread her, and his heavy balls began to slap her soaking wet pussy and sensitive clit with a nonstop cadence that soon sent her into a spiral or orgasms.

Her massive tits swung, and she rocked her fat ass back into him again and again and again. Any that saw her would find it impossible to connect the wanton cock hungry slut taking this boy’s immense girth with the lovely and sweet Queen of Monsters… But she wasn’t that anymore. She was better.

She was this human’s mother. She was his bed warmer, and cook. She was his protector and the drainer of his balls, and willing slave to his mighty human determination. She’d never been happier in her life, and it was just the beginning. Even it would be very, very hard to walk back with her belly sloshing around like this, so full that her breasts were lifted up by it. She didn’t mind in the least.

**Author's Note:**

> A Commissioned Work
> 
> To be honest I'm worried about this one, because I've never played Undertale! I remember seeing the internet explode with images of a thick goat milf for a while, but it took me a couple months to connect it to the game with the winking skeleton boy. And to be honest I still had no idea what it was about till just recently!
> 
> I had a long talk with the client, binged the wiki, and finally watched several long story videos on youtube!
> 
> And this is the end result... My client was please for the most part! I went over the agreed amount and they then decided to add a bit more to my fee and in exchange for a few extras and I was happy to include them! So overall I suppose this was a enjoyable excursion into the world of Indy Game based Erotica!
> 
> But that said, any flaws or nonsensical bits about the story are my own fault and I hope my readers can please forgive my ignorance. I did my best!
> 
> But as usual Comments and Criticism are welcome, so please feel welcome to let me know where I screwed up, its the only way we grow!


End file.
